


Proposing To The Star Spangled Man With A Plan

by MageofHeart, Professional--griefers (Bosh_tet)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slight mentions of sex, may be ooc, taken straight from an rp, very very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageofHeart/pseuds/MageofHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bosh_tet/pseuds/Professional--griefers





	Proposing To The Star Spangled Man With A Plan

Tony smiled "Okay, we're here. You can take off the blindfold." he was exited to see what Steve's reaction to his surprise would be.

Steve's eyes lit up, a grin highlighting his features. The last time he'd been to a carnival he was a puny little weakling and he couldn't remember much else other than that. "Tony, this is amazing!" he exclaimed, turning towards his boyfriend.

"I knew you'd like it." he leaned over to kiss him, happy that Steve was happy.

He kissed back quickly, before tugging on Tony's hand, pulling him into the crowd. "Come on, let's play some games. I'll win you a thing of two."

The other man let himself be dragged along "You don't have to do that, Stevie-pie."

"I'm going to. In return for taking me here." He dragged him to the nearest game, paying the man stationed there.

Of course the first game they played would be the one where you threw balls at bottles. Him and that damned game had been arch-enemies since he was a kid "I swear if you can do this better than me I'm going to cry."

He grinned at Tony, taking careful aim before throwing the ball, knocking down every last bottle "Start crying, Stark."

Tony stared at him in disbelief " How the hell? Isn't this shit supposed to be rigged or something."

"I don't know, is it?" he pointed to a big, purple stuffed bear, handing it to him when he received it.

It was soft. That was the first thing that went through Tony's mind, followed by a small feeling of happiness, a smile tugging at his mouth "I guess you just have good luck."

"That must be it." On and On Steve dragged Tony to game stands, continuously winning and giving Tony the prizes, laughing the entire time.

Stark on the other hand, was losing, terribly. For ever game Rogers won, he lost, complaining about it the entire time "This isn't cool. You've won me all this nice stuff and all you got is a bunch of cheep, plastic shit."

These comments only made him laugh all the more "It's fine, really. I don't need the material items."

"But Steeevvveee, it's not fair." he whined, lifting head so he could put over the giant, stuffed robot and eagle (appropriately named Steve and Tony) he had in his arms (he had dumped the bear from earlier on Steve, lessening his stuffed burdens).

"It's fine, Tony. Shush. It's plenty fair don't be silly." he kissed his boyfriend's cheek "It doesn't bother me one tiny bit." he was looking for something else to do as he had played all the games already.

He rolled his eyes, still acting like it bothered him, but on the inside was thinking //You have a point, but it doesn't matter, I have something better for you anyway.//

"What should we do now?" he asked the other.

Tony jolted out of his mental reprieve "We could ride a few rides. Maybe get on the Ferris wheel? That's what couples do it these kind of situations, right?"

"I guess it is." he smiled "Come on, let's go."

Tony followed after him like a puppy dog, silently trying to decide when to get to the main event of the evening. 

Steve gave the man their tickets, before taking his place on the Ferris wheel next to Tony. He wrapped an arm around the other as the ride started up.

Tony took a deep breath, he hated rides, the fact that he hadn't built them made him nervous. But he was doing this for Steve so he could handle it.

The ride only lasted a few minutes, four at the most. When getting off, Steve turned to Tony once more "It's getting a bit late. Should we go back home?"

Tony felt his heart sink, now would be a good time as any "Uh, well, there was one more thing I wanted to do."

"Oh yeah? What's that Tony."

The billionaire swallowed around the lump in his throat, setting his prizes aside "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you... a lot."

"I love you, too." he said to the other, taking both of Tony's hands in his, all the while giving him a confused look.

" Like, I love you so much it scares me. The only other person I've loved was Pepper and sure I've liked other people, sometimes even enough to have sex with them, but you, you're different. Special even."

Steve started down at him waiting for him to continue.

Tony pulled one hand from Steve's and reached behind himself to pull something from his pocket "And I know I'm not good with words so I probably sound like a babbling idiot but I just wanted you to know that."

"Tony," Steve started, giving his forehead a peck "I know how much you love me, you don't have to tell me. And I love you, too. That much and more."

Tony felt his cheeks heat up. Was he blushing? "I know I don't, and I know you do, but I had to tell you so you know I meant it when I asked you," he got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box, flipping it open. Nestled inside was ring, and , as would be expected, it was fancy. Bright gold with the sparkliest diamond he'd ever seen, surrounded by two sapphires "If you'd marry me."

For a moment Steve was speechless. Then, a huge smile broke out across his face "Marry you? Of course." he gave a small chuckle "Of course I'll marry you. In my eyes we were already married."

Stark almost fell over, a smile forming on his lips as well. He pulled the ring from it's box, sliding it onto Steve's hand before standing up and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips "Thank you." he whispered, sounding like he was about to cry "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Steve's arms surrounded Tony, clutching him tight against him "I love you Anthony Stark. And I promise I will love you until the very day I die." 

"Aww, now that's sweet." he sighed, throwing his arms around his shoulders "But that's to be expected. You're Steve Rogers, the sweetest man on Earth."

"I'm sure I'm not the sweetest man out there." he said, pressing their foreheads together.

"I think you are."

A small blush lit Steve's features "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." he gave him another kiss "Now what do you say to going home and celebrating our engagement?"

"Sounds like a fabulous idea to me."

He grabbed Steve's hand and started dragging him towards his car "Wonderful, let's go."


End file.
